


The Night Of The Lustful Longings

by karaokegal



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie's thoughts (and actions) while waiting for Jim to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Of The Lustful Longings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 24, 2007, during my first every Merry Month of Masturbation. 
> 
> Original notes as follows:   
> "Notes: I really wanted to do WWW for but it wasn't really coming, so I started West Wing for , but then the WWW bunny got jealous. You lucky folks get two W fics to choose from, or you can enjoy both. (Hubby thought WWW would be more fertile ground.)   
> Thanks again to Beta Goddess Carol. You think it's hard for me to write these things? She actually has to pay attention to them. "

Artemus listens to sealions that sound like drunks throwing up or maybe vice versa and wonders when James will be back from escorting that saloon singer to her room.

They’ve come to the Barbary Coast seeking information about opium shipments and stumbled into a nasty bunch of miscreants running a smuggling operation and dabbling in white slavery and land speculation. There’s also a fellow named Norton running around who claims to be Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico. He’s got some interesting ideas about building a bridge across the San Francisco Bay. Emperor Norton’s habit of issuing his own currency (and local merchants’ odder habit of accepting it) certainly warrants further attention from the Secret Service, but Artie finds himself more interested in -- and somewhat envious of – Norton’s elaborate costume, apparently handmade.

After gleaning as much information as he could playing poker in the waterfront dives, while passing himself off as a Baron Mazeppa, Artemus had ridden back to the train, which was nearly invisible in the fog, and removed the baron’s mustache before devoting himself to the night’s main activity: waiting for James. 

Perhaps it’s unseemly to brood over a man this way. Some might even call it moping, especially when he knows that James will return with a hint of the girl’s perfume clinging to him like the moisture in the night air, but he can’t help himself. 

He’s always recognized and accepted his own predilections, as well as the limitations placed on them by society. There are places to go and he’s managed to find them without threatening his own well-being or reputation. That was before fate in the form of the US government threw him together with James Torrance West. 

The first meeting, the first glimpse, had left him frankly shocked, wondering how every facet of his most secret longings could have been compressed into one individual. The blue eyes, the smooth features, the lips full of wit and barely concealed brutality. Precisely the sort of man he desires but can never reveal himself to, certainly not as he now reveals himself to the empty compartment. 

If James only knew what he’s missing, he thinks, body stirring to the images as well as the danger. He derives tremendous excitement whenever Jim gets into a fist fight. The almost dance-like grace with which he punches and kicks his opponents. The numbers he can hold off at one time -- at least five. At six, he requires assistance. How much does Artie relish the appearance of that sixth man, allowing him the opportunity to jump in and “rescue” Mr. West from the situation? Sometimes Jim has made mocking note of a seemingly late arrival to the fray. 

Can he really be so naïve, Artemus wonders, swelling further into his hand. He can only hope so, although his mind’s eye also provides darker images of James’ fighting prowess if the fury were turned toward Artie himself, perhaps after discerning the real nature of his partner’s interest. He doesn’t let himself wonder why that should be so arousing, just lets his prick respond. He has a special formula of his own devising for lubrication and things are moving along quite nicely in both his head and his hands.

He’s winning the fight this time, being the bigger man after all and having seen James fight enough to know all his tricks. Or maybe James is letting him win because he wants this as much as Artie does and this is the only way he can let it happen. Sometimes he thinks James is deliberately teasing him. He’s never seen a man wear such tight pants in his life. Sometimes he can barely concentrate on the actual mission and finds himself staring…

Artemus has won the fight. He has James trapped under him and all protests are for naught. The thin material keeps no secrets. He can feel everything. Hardness against hardness…that does it…James, James….”James!” he cries out as he finds release, imaging those icy blue eyes looking up at him with anger that barely hides the lust. 

Some day, he thinks. Some day. 

But now there are hoofbeats in the darkness and another job to finish.


End file.
